


“I ain’t going anywhere little girl."

by ImagineRedwood



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Anxiety, F/M, Fluff, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 13:10:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16954659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood
Summary: Request:  "Imagine ur ptsd acting up and making u feel unsafe everywhere so hap starts sleeping on couch but then one night u wake up and start having a panic attack. He holds u through the night and sleeps in ur bed and he makes it a habit."





	“I ain’t going anywhere little girl."

**Author's Note:**

> ***I left the reasoning behind what gave the reader the PTSD and what directly triggers it kind of in the air so that its more relatable for those that have it and it doesn’t cut anyone out of identifying with the story.***

“This is the fourth time this week that you freak out like that kid. What’s going on?”

You stayed quiet for close to a minute, letting the last of your nerves fade before you blew out a breath and rubbed your hands along the tops of your thighs.

“I don’t know Hap. The PTSD is just acting up. I get little flare ups every now and then but it’s bad lately. These last couple days it’s like everything keeps setting me off. Everything is fucking with my head. My nerves are shot and everything is making me feel so…unsafe.”

Happy grumbled at your side, not really sure how to comfort you and growing upset at that fact.

“It’s like I guess I feel like I’m not in control and like I can’t protect myself because I don’t know exactly what my surroundings are.”

The Son nodded. He could understand that. No one likes feeling helpless and unsure of what is going to happen next. He stayed quiet for a little while before nodding again, though this time it was more to himself. Standing, he reached his hand out towards you and pulled you to stand once you took hold.

“How about I stay with you for the next couple of nights. I’ll stay on the couch. Maybe subconsciously, knowing that I’m in the house and close by will help you feel a little safer. You know I ain’t gonna let anything happen to you.”

You smiled softly at his word and nodded once.

“I know Hap. Everyone always feels safer when you’re around.”

At that, he smirked softly.

“Only if I like them.”

You tossed the sheet over the couch, tucking in in the corner and letting it come to rest before turning to Happy.

“Alright. I’ve got an extra pillow for you there if you need it tonight. And if you get hungry or anything don’t hesitate to just get whatever. I’ll wake you up for breakfast in the morning.”

Happy let out a yawn before agreeing and you smiled, patting him softly on the shoulder.

“Alright then. Goodnight.”

“ ’Night.”

Placing a kiss to his cheek, you turned and made your way to your room, not locking the door behind you as you had been the last couple nights. Partly because you felt safer having Happy there and partly so he could get into the room and to you in he needed to. You were already feeling less anxious though and hoped that maybe you would actually be able to get some decent sleep tonight. Slipping beneath the covers, you tucked yourself in and rested the back of your head against your pillow, focusing on your breathing and the sounds of the fan blades whirling. You could faintly hear happy moving around in the living room, getting situated. You felt bad, not wanting to be any more of a burden on him. He had already been there to listen to you vent and console you over the past week, but sleeping over had been his idea and the stress and sleep deprivation from these last few days had taken its toll. Even with small bundles of anxiety in your stomach, your eyes slipped themselves closed, sleep finally taking you.

You ran the comb through your hair once more before pushing it out of your face and leaving the bathroom. You tossed your clothes into the hamper and walked out into the living room to say goodnight to Happy. It was the 5th night of him sleeping in your house and you had to say that it really had helped. The first night you awoke a couple of times, anxiety cutting your sleep short but every day since then you’d been sleeping more and more peacefully, not having woken up a single time last night until it was time to get up. Your days were even going smoother now that you had something constant to ground you and keep your focus. It was starting to seem like this random bout might be ending soon.

Walking into the living room, you smiled as you saw Happy sitting there on the couch, a bowl of cereal in his hands and his eyes glued to the TV as Tom and Jerry reruns played. He looked up when he heard your footsteps, looking to you over the rim of the bowl as he took a sip of milk.

“You calling it a day?”

You nodded softly and yawned, more than ready to crawl into bed and get some sleep.

“Yeah, I’m beat. Stay here watching TV as long as you want though. I’m just gonna turn in early.”

“Ok. I’ll be here. Come get me if you need anything.”

“Will do Killer.”

Going into your room, you closed the door behind you and slipped into bed, trying to find a comfortable position but none seemed to be doing the trick. Settling on your back, you stared up at the ceiling and tried to will down the anxiousness you felt starting to grow. You concentrated on your breathing, counting the seconds and holding it to see if it would help to soothe you, but it wasn’t working. Your fingers nervously picked at the sheets, clawing more and more with each passing second until you sat up, tossing the suddenly too hot cover off of yourself. Out of your control, your breathing started to come even faster until you were hyperventilating. What if something happened to you and Happy wasn’t quick enough? What if he was in a really deep sleep and didn’t even know something was wrong? Then what? A million different scenarios ran through your head, each one more terrifying than the last and you clutched at your chest, that familiar tightness starting to close up on you. Your breaths were coming quicker and quicker until you started to feel lightheaded.

It took a couple of seconds for your head to register the feeling of someone’s hands on you through the haze of your panic but when you managed, you looked up to see Happy’s eyes peering into yours.

“Look, just breathe ok? Just relax. In through your nose and out through your mouth.”

You nodded and took a shaky breath in through your nose, a hiccup interrupting your pattern of breathing. Happy’s hands took hold of the tops of your arms and squeezed softly, trying to ground you. You looked up and locked eyes with him again, trying to focus on the dark brown. He maintained eye contact with you, and began to run his hands down your arms, a simple attempt at soothing you. Your body slowly began to relax as you steadied your breathing and you could see the bit of relief that showed in Happy’s eyes.

“There you go. Just breathe.”

In time, your breathing regulated itself and you were able to finally relax your tensed frame, Happy finally pulling his hands from you and sitting down on the bed beside you. He reached over and grabbed a bottle of water you had on your nightstand, handing it over to you. He eyed you as you grabbed the lid and twisted it off, taking a sip or two. You began to pull the bottle away from your mouth but he pushed it back with his finger.

“More.”

You took a couple sips more before he nodded and took the bottle from you. Breathing out softly, your ran your sweaty palms over your thighs, trying to right your nerves. Happy stood then and lifted the edge of your cover, holding it open for you to climb in.

“Lay back down.”

Slipping into the bed and under the covers, you were surprised when Happy climbed in behind you. He could see the look on your face and held his hands up.

“I won’t try anything funny, I just think it would be better for you if I was right in here with you.”

You nodded and relaxed against the pillow, giving happy your back. He settled into the bed behind you and let the cover dome to rest over the both of your bodies before scooting closer to you and wrapping his arms around you from behind. He tightened his arm around your waist and tugged you closed to him until your back was resting against his chest. He slipped his other arm under your neck and held you to him. In that moment, you felt safer than you had in days. The warmth of his body brought you comfort while the strength in his arms brought you security and you found yourself relaxing against him fully, no nervousness causing your fingers to cling onto something. You were just able to lay there without worrying and it was a great feeling. You could feel your eyes growing heavy already, the lack of sleep over the last few days really catching up.

“Can you stay Hap? At least until I fall asleep?”

You smiled softly as you felt him nod behind you.

“I ain’t going anywhere little girl. This is our new sleeping arrangement.”

You nodded in agreement and allowed your eyes to close, complete security engulfing you.

“Thank you Happy. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight Y/N. See you in the morning.”


End file.
